figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Warport
The Warport is a location in the MARDEK series, first accessible in MARDEK Chapter 3: Keystones. It is divided into two segments - Goznor International Warport and Aeropolis International Warport, and allows one to travel between Hadris and Fengue via warping. Barring the people present in the Warport, the two are identical Security Checkpoints Anyone travelling through the warport will be asked nine 'simple' (and often irrelevant) security check questions. If the player answers 'incorrectly', the security person will assume that Mardek is a terrorist, and they will have to fight a very strong monster. Possible questions include: * Did you pack your own luggage? ** Yes! ** I don't have any luggage. ** No... (incorrect) ** I don't know who did! (incorrect) * How many legs do you have? ** 2 ** 1 (incorrect) ** More than you! (incorrect) ** Not enough! (incorrect) * What colour is blue? ** Blue ** The Best ** Red (incorrect) ** Ugly (incorrect) * Are you a terrorist? ** No. ** Yes. (incorrect) ** Don't know. (incorrect) ** I can be whatever you want me to be. (incorrect) * Why are you travelling overseas? ** Business. ** Leisure. ** Slaughter. (incorrect) ** Don't know. (incorrect) * Do you find me attractive? ** Yes, definitely. ** You're alright. ** Not really. (incorrect) ** That's not a relevant question! * Are you a monster? ** No. ** Not yet. ** Yes. (incorrect) ** Rrar! (incorrect) * If I were to threaten you, what would you do to me? ** Nothing. ** Complain of poor service! ** SLIT YOUR THROAT. (incorrect) ** Laugh. (incorrect) * How many people do you intend to kill today? ** None. ** One. (incorrect) ** Several. (incorrect) ** As many as I can! (incorrect) * Why are you a terrorist? ** ...I'm not? ** It makes me feel powerful. (incorrect) ** Because nobody loves me! (incorrect) ** My friends told me to do it! (incorrect) * Do you have a ticket? ** Yes, it's right here. ** I don't need a ticket! (incorrect) ** None of your business! (incorrect) ** No, I burned it, like I'll burn you!! (incorrect) * What's your profession? ** Royal Knight of Goznor! ** Rotten Guard of Canonia! (incorrect) ** Royal Pain in the Arse! (incorrect) ** Terrorist. (incorrect) * Do you like demons? ** No! ** Yes, carnally. (incorrect) ** I like smiting them! ** I have had deals with them in the past. (incorrect) * How many bombs are you carrying? ** None. ** Several. (incorrect) ** Not enough! (incorrect) ** More than I can count! (incorrect) * Are you planning to destroy the warport? ** Yes, it'll be fun! (incorrect) ** Not today. ** No. ** Only if you really want me to. (incorrect) Once you have bought 5 tickets or defeated the Security Demon, you get a ★ Gold Warport Pass which allows you to bypass the security checkpoints and the questions. Upon defeating the Security Demon, the following dialogue is received: ;Security :Oh. Uh. That's not good. Hmm! Uh, okay then, sir! You can go through and do whatever terrorist activities you like! Go on. Knock yourself out. Please? Since clearly our security can't! Uh... please proceed to the portal! We won't bother you again! Monster Formations Non-random: *Security Demon x1 (on answering a security question incorrectly) Trivia * The area is a parody on many international airports today, where there are many strict security policies in place out of fear of terrorism. It however strangely is filled with a considerable number of insane people as well as sarcastically rude employees.